All I Really Want
by Chicken Whisper
Summary: Anne runs away from the Hammonds and eventually ends up with the Cuthberts. Living with the Cuthberts she learns what love and kindness is. She even makes some friends. But Mr Hammond will go the to the end of the earth to get his whelp back.
1. Fly and Don't Look Back

**AUTHORS NOTE: I dont really know. I just has this idea floating around in my head. My apologies, this chapter is really short.**

This was the night she would run. The redhead couldn't bear it any longer. The beatings, the starvation, the neglect, etc.

Thirteen-year-old Anne Shirley was running away from the Hammonds. Where? She did not know. All she knew was that she had to get away before Mr Hammond killed her.

She quickly put her plan into action. Quietly packing up her few belongings: a comb that was missing teeth, her threadbare nightgown, an extra pair of undergarments, some bread and dried meat that Mrs Hammond had, and a small bar of soap she had made earlier, she slipped out the front door into the moonlit night.

The little girl walked cautiously, making sure not to step on any dry twigs or leaves. She did not slow down or look back at the broke down cabin that held so many of her nightmares. On and on she went, only stopping once to drink from a stream.

She knew there was a town about 30 miles away. Charlottetown, she believed. _Maybe I can find work there. Work with people that won't yell or beat me._ Daydreaming about all of this, her hand touched the bruise that Mr. Hammond had inflicted on her earlier that day. She had accidentally spilt water on the table when she was serving him, and he was _not_ pleased.

She took cover by a stream in the woods, for what remained of the night. _No_ _one will find me here I think._ And she slowly drifted to sleep. The world was a scary place to be alone in, but she was used to it. Weren't all orphans used to it?


	2. The Walk Towards Happiness

When she woke it was early in the morning and she felt refreshed, knowing that she didn't have to care for three sets of twins. She ate a little of the bread and meat she packed and set off again.

For some, walking hours on end didn't seem very pleasant, but for Anne, the June warmth and all the nature around her made the walk so enjoyable. For the first time in a long time she felt happy.

The sound of horses startled her. She quickly ducked in some bushes and waited for it to pass. A cart pulled by two brown horses plodded down the path. On the cart, sat a young man, and on the back of it was a huge pile of hay. The man was talking to himself,

"Get on, old girls, I gotta get this here hay down to Mr. Leroy, by Charlottetown."

This man was headed to a place near Charlottetown? She had to get a ride. Suddenly she had an idea. Grabbing a small rock she threw it towards the horses. When the rock landed near the horses hooves, they spooked, and started rearing and neighing.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy now girls!" The man jumped down, more like fell down, from the cart and went to calm the team. While he tried to calm them, Anne was able to climb into the giant haystack and bury herself in it.

Finally he got the team under control and set off again. It seemed like hours had gone by until he stopped. Talking to himself again,

"Well, I better go and see in Mr. Leroy is home, he told me he'd help me with my fence if I gave him hay."

While he walked up to the door of the little house, Anne got out of the haystack, patched up the hole that she had left as best she could. Then took cover in a bush. When the man came back out he saw a hay trail.

Anne sucked in her breath, oh no! He's see her! Anne looked down at herself for the first time, she was _covered_ in hay. What could she do?

"Hmm, looks like a critter of some sort decided to take a nap. Oh well, long as it ain't my bed he's napping in!" He chuckled to himself.

Anne sighed in relief. She walked a little further away and deciding she was hungry she sat down in the dirt, still concealed by all the trees. After the girl had some of her rations she started to softly sing a song that she had made up herself when she was little, it was about her deepest wish,

*"All I really want for Christmas, is someone to tuck me in, say that I'll never be alone, someone who's love will never end! Some much I could ask for but there's just one thing I need, all I really want for Christmas, is a family." Wiping a tear from her face she got up and set off again.

Anne decided to walk on the road now. Reaching a crossroads she read the sign, Charlottetown 5 miles. The sign said it was to the left. I can do five miles. She smiled, her plan couldn't have gone any better.

Eventually she reached a noisy town, with lots of people and shops. Charlottetown, at last! Now the sun has started to set. Well I better find somewhere to spend the night. She chose to sleep in an alleyway behind some boxes. It was scary sleeping in a dark alleyway but it was hopefully for only one night. Tomorrow I'll find some work. Yawning she fell fast asleep. It has been a long day.

 ***All I Really Want. Steven Curtis Chapman. Only song of his that I like.**


	3. Hold on to Hope

Anne ate the last bit of her rations and set out to find work. The General Store was her first stop.

The owner looked up when he heard the bell on the door.

"Hello, miss, What can I do for you on this fine June day?" He asked pleasantly.

Observing her the store owner noticed four things: first her hair was bright red, second her dress was too small, third she was dirty, and fourth she was holding a worn out carpet bag. What could she possibly want? She looked no older than eleven.

She looked at him and answered, "Um well, I was wondering if you could give me a job for a small wage?

He was surprised Why would she want a job? Well, I better help the poor thing out.

"What is your name? I'm Philip. I don't need help. But you can sweep the floor. How old are you?"

"My name is Anne and I'm thirteen."

Thirteen! You look too small to be thirteen! Can you sweep floors?" He teased, hoping for a laugh.

Anne didn't notice that he was teasing. "Oh, yes, sir! I can sweep well!"

"All right, you're hired until the floor is clean. After that I'm afraid I won't need can start now." He told her grabbing the broom.

Anne didn't mind that he only wanted her until the task was done. She only wanted to make a few wages. Happily she swept and swept. Looking up occasionally as customers came in.

One man in particular she was attracted to. He was a middle aged man. Around upper fifties early sixties. He seemed shy but kind. Looking around nervously he went to the counter.

Philip's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Why if it isn't Matthew Cuthbert?! What can I do for you?"

Matthew stammered, "well-I'm just here to pick up some farm supplies."

"The farm supplies is right this way." And Philip took the man into the back.

 _Farm? He must live out in the country. Oh how I'd love to visit the country._

She continued sweeping but this time she kept her ears open, hoping to hear any more conversation.

Philip came back with Matthew, this time Matthew had a hoe and a pitchfork.

Philip tallied up the man's things. "That'll be three dollars"

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Oh, Matthew, how is your sister Marilla? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's well, thank you for asking. Well I better be off. Say hello to your family for me, Phil." Matthew said, takin his leave.

 _So he's not married? He seems so kind and quiet, nothing like Mr. Hammond. If I had a father id, want him to be like that Mr. Cuthbert._

Not long after, she was finished sweeping.

"I'm all finished." She told him, giving him his broom back.

"The floor looks very nice. You did a good job. Here is some well earned reward." He gave her two dollars.

"Do you have somewhere to go after this?"

"Yes sir, but first I think I'll take a walk in the park." Anne lied.

He sighed in relief. So she had somewhere to go. "I'm glad to hear that. Pleasure meeting you."

"Thank you for helping me out sir, pleasure meeting you as well."

Taking her carpet bag she walked out the door, carrying her precious two dollars.

She walked around the town looking at all the shops and imagining she was rich and had parents.

Once someone grabbed Anne's arm telling her he had sweets in his carriage and that her family sent him to fetch her. She didn't believe a word he said.

"Let go of me!" And she took off running in the opposite direction. She heard him try to lure two young boys to his carriage.

Though Anne wanted to tell to them not to go with him, she held her tongue. Luckily the two boys also ran away.

Looking both ways she crossed a street when out of nowhere a carriage flew down the street. The horses were frightened by a loud shout.

She almost got trampled but a strong hand pulled her back.

"Thank you for saving me sir." Then looking up at her rescuer her jaw almost dropped open. It's was the man from the store. Matthew Cuthbert.

"Y-your welcome young lady."

Anne felt him analysing her. Suddenly she self conscious of how dirty she was. She never had time to bathe in a pond so there was dirt all over her.

Mr. Cuthbert asked her, "do you have a place to go? I saw you in Phil's shop. He told me he hired you until the floor was swept clean."

Anne was honest with him. "No, sir."

Matthew liked this girl. She had spunk. But he knew he couldn't take her home. Marilla would kill him. The next best thing would be the orphanage.

"Why don't you go to the orphanage?"

Anne looked horrified. "Please no. The orphanage is a bad place."

"Well when was the last time you were in one?" Matthew asked her gently. Anne thought, a long long time ago.

"Not in a very long time." She admitted.

"Well then. The Charlottetown orphanage isn't far from here. Can I take you? I don't like the thought of you alone around here. There are some shady people that mill around this area."

Anne realised that she had no other choice. "All right." She agreed in a quiet voice.

Together they walked to the orphanage. When they got there, it loomed overhead. Not a very welcoming place. Anne gulped nervously. Matthew sensed her nervousness. This place set him on edge.

They were admitted in and Matthew explained to the matron why they were there.

"We don't have room for her. But a girl is leaving today. This one may stay." She told him unkindly.

Matthew looked down at the small frightened face. He hated doing this to her. _What if I left her here just for a little while? While I headed home and convinced Marilla. Yes, that's what I'll would do._

Anne shook his hand. "Thank you for saving me. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"And you. Well I best be going. Goodbye Anne." He wanted to tell her what his plan was. But what if he couldn't convince Marilla? Then she would get her hopes up just for him to never return.

Anne sadly watched him leave. Under her breath she sang, _"All I really want for Christmas...is a family."_ An older girl came and whisked her away. Leaving Anne to wonder what would happen to her fate.


	4. Life Changes

AUTHORS **NOTE: Sorry about the long chapter. I hate posting them when they're this long. I thought about breaking it up but I decided to just go with it lol.**

* * *

"Matthew Cuthbert! We are NOT adopting a girl! Have you gone mad?!" Marilla's voice rang out over Green Gables. She couldn't believe her brother wanted to adopt a girl!

"I will adopt her. With or without your blessing. Catching the eight-thirty train tomorrow." Matthew told her stubbornly. The way the little girl had looked at him, how could he possibly leave her?

Marilla was speechless. Since when did her brother make rash decisions like that? And why did her brother want to adopt suddenly? Now he was going back to Charlottetown tomorrow? Not having anything to say she shut her mouth though Matthew saw the fire in her eyes.

Marilla couldn't sleep that night. She was thinking about what her brother had said. What if they did adopt her? She recalled a time in her life when she wanted children more than anything. Now was her chance. _What would the townsfolk say? It didn't matter, he would get the girl no matter what she said. If he was getting the orphan, she could at least go with him. That's what i'll do._

"I'm coming with you." Marilla announced the next day as Matthew prepared to leave.

"You are?"

"Yes."

"But I-"

"No buts. I want to see her for myself. I've been thinking about what you said yesterday."

"All right. I must ask of you to be kind to her."

She nodded, "I've made the bed in the East gable bedroom. I still don't understand Matthew."

"I don't either. I feel like she needs better get going Marilla."

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

On the train, neither of the Cuthbert's spoke, both deep in thought.

Silently they walked up to the orphanage, Marilla observed that it seemed gloomy. All of these children have lost their parents why would it be happy? . I bet that no amount of comforting from the matron will lift their spirits.

Walking into the foyer, Marilla felt strangely uneasy, where was all the children? The woman at the desk didn't look friendly at all. Her perspective of an orphanage apparently was the opposite of what she had assumed.

Matthew strode forward. "Hello, I left a red-haired girl here and I've come back to adopt her with my sister."

"Oh yes, her. Well follow me. She will most likely be in the dormitories unless she's wrecking havoc again." The matron spoke in a slight Dutch accent.

Matthew didn't believe her last statement. Wrecking havoc? Anne didn't seem like a disobedient girl. Marilla didn't seem to hear the woman's last sentence.

Marilla finally spoke, "where are all the children?"

"Oh they are in the great room. Anne prefers to read than play with the other girls. You may call me Mrs. Von Doorn. Ah, here we are." The matron led them into a large room.

* * *

Anne was reading in the far corner of the room full of beds. Marilla noticed first that the girl seemed malnourished and sad. of course she's sad, she has no parents!

Marilla was taken out of her thoughts by Matthew:

"Anne? Do you remember me?"

She looked up at him. "Hello Mr. Cuthbert, It's nice to see you."

"He's here with his sister to adopt you, so I expect you'll be on your best behaviour, It's rarely that someone wants to adopt you orphans." Mrs. Von Doorn said in a stern voice. Matthew noticed that this woman hadnt said one thing in a kind voice since he met her.

"Yes, ma'am." Anne said meekly, putting her book away and striding up to the adults.

"You may leave my sister and I now, Mrs. Von Doorn."

"Well I never!" Mrs. Von Doorn didn't like being told what to do in her own domain.

"Leave us." Marilla told the woman sharply.

Von Doorn wanted to say something back but after studying Miss. Cuthbert she realised this woman was not someone you would want to toy with. Flaring her nostrils at the siblings she stomped out of the room

"Now that the dreadful woman is gone Matthew and I can talk with you more openly. Can we sit down on one of the beds?"

"Yes, Miss. Cuthbert."

Once seated Matthew explained why he left her there and his plan to get her back.

"Wait, I'm coming home with you?!" Anne exclaimed. She couldn't believe her luck!

"Yes, you are." Matthew answered, looking over Anne's head to Marilla who looked unconvinced.

"How old are you and what's your full name?" Marilla asked her.

"My full name is Anne Shirley and I'm thirteen years old. Please spell 'Anne' with an E."

"What difference does it make the way it's spelled?" Marilla asked arching her eyebrow.

"Oh, It makes a big difference! Anne without the e looks so plain and boring, Anne with the e looks a lot more pleasing."

"Whatever you say." Marilla told her in a amused tone. She was warming up to this child, Anne differed greatly from most little girls. And she had pity for the girl,it was obvious that Anne wasn't treated well.

Marilla officially made her mind up. "Anne do you want to come home with us? We live in Avonlea, on a farm." Matthew looked at her surprised. Did Marilla just give me her blessing? He looked at her gratefully and she gave a quick small smile back at him.

"Yes! I would like that." Anne had tears in her eyes as she said this. Finally her life was changing. She adored them both although Miss. Cuthbert seemed to be almost holding in her emotions. _No matter, I'm sure she's nice. I wonder what I'll be able to call them? I know I'll be loved while I'm with them._ Anne's thoughts were buzzing at the prospect of a home.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Finally figured out how to separate the paragraphs. Probably won't go back and edit all of the other chapters. That would take way too long**. **I bet you're wondering where Mr. Hammond is? He's in the next chapter.**


	5. The Serpent

**Authors Note: I decided to make the Hammonds hate each other and Mr Hammond is more of a asshole than Mrs. Hammond.**

* * *

"All right girl, where are ya? You're gonna get the ass beating of your life when you come out." Mr. Hammond growled. He had woken up expecting breakfast to be made and the sound of the twin babies but instead he was greeted with silence. The fireplace was cold and there was no sound of life anywhere.

"Damn it! Where could she have gone?" He had just experienced one of the best nights of his life, his wife knew how to please a man, although the woman down at the bar was a close second. He had asked the servant to make a nice breakfast for his wife and him for when they woke up and was expected to be served. Where was the whelp? He didn't care about her but Mrs Hammond needed her to cook. They were expecting the orphan to serve a broiled chicken that night.

"Jenny! Did you send the whelp out?"

He heard her walk sleepily down the stairs. "What Nathan? No, of course not. Why?"

"Because she's not here."

"What do you mean ,"she's not here" where could she have gone? Oh, never mind she'll come back and when she does oh, it'll be hell for her. Let me get bread for toast today."

He heard her curse then come running out.

"That little scamp! The bread is gone, along with the dried meat I had for your lunch today. She must have taken it. Nathan, I think she ran away!"

"I'll go after her. Jenny you stay here with the children."

"I want her back no matter the cost."

"All right Jenny. Bye." With that he left, not caring to say goodbye to his children or giving his wife any affection.

* * *

Jenny didn't need Anne at all but she wanted to escape her husband. Last night was terrible. Her whole body ached. When she told him to stop he ignored her. He didn't do it for love either, he did it for his own pleasure not caring about hers. She hated Anne as well, so hopefully the two people she hated most would be gone for a little while at least.

He hated married life. Why did he get married? Yes, for the sex, but it resulted in child after child. _Instead of getting married_ _I should've just screwed with the ladies that wanted fun. If they got pregnant, I'd be long gone._

Anyway this got him far away from married life, maybe he'd find some ladies along the way to play with. _When I find that no good piece of shit I'll beat her unconscious._ That thought in his head fueled his anger as he left his property. _The farmhand can look after them while I'm gone, although I really couldn't care less._


	6. A Real Home

Mrs. Von Doorn let the siblings take Anne without a fuss. She really didn't want to cross the tall woman. A few minutes later the three Cuthbert's walked away from gloomy place and made their way to the train station. On the train Anne was imagining what her new home looked like so she didn't say much.

* * *

"This is beautiful! I can't believe it, we're here and Green Gables is real." Anne said upon reaching the house. She was awed by all of Avonlea and now she was home. What a beautiful word: home.

"I have some work to do in the barn." Matthew told them upon arrival.

Marilla nodded at this and let him jump down to open the gate then he helped her and Anne down from the buggy.

"You have a beautiful home, I love all the pictures." Anne told her.

"Thank you, most of the pictures are my parents that we never took down. Alright just step in to the kitchen i'm going to give me something to eat and then I'm going to give you a bath."

Anne followed her into he kitchen and sat down on the bench while Marilla put some water on the fire.

She gave Anne a sandwich and watched her eat it. She still wasn't sure how to act around the child.

The girl's mouth watered at the sight of it, she hadn't had tasty food in what seemed like forever. Hungrily she ate it quickly but at the same time lady-like.

"Slow down Anne! You're eating it as if you haven't seen food in days!" She probably hasn't, at least not good food anyway, Marilla thought.

Anne dropped the sandwich and pushed the plate away from her after hearing Marilla. "Sorry." She

Marilla felt bad after that and pushed the plate back to the little girl.

"No I'm sorry. I bet the asylum didn't have very good food. And Matthew told me that you were on the streets for a little while so I'm guessing that you haven't had something good to eat in a long time. I just didn't want you to choke on it."

Anne nodded at her and continued eating-this time mush slower savoring each bite. When she was done Marilla took her plate and washed it.


	7. Bonding in a Unique Way

"Now Anne, lets get you undressed so you can bathe. It appeared as though the asylum didnt let you get clean from being on the streets." Truth be told she was nervous giving the girl she had just met hours before, but she swallowed her nervousness, _Rachel has given her children baths, and I shall too,_ Marilla thought stubbornly.

Anne looked at her unsure. She didn't want to be naked in front of this stranger.

Seeing Anne's hesitation Marilla told her not unkindly "I'm a girl as well Anne." The girl nodded and let Marilla help her undress although when she took off her undergarments she couldn't help blushing a little.

Anne held Marilla's hand for balance as she stepped into the tub. The warm water was so soothing and she began to relax. Marilla rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the bar of soap, gently she lathered Anne all over and then shampooed the thick red hair massaging it into Anne's head.

 _This is heaven. Maybe Miss Cuthbert isn't as reserved as I thought._

Matthew came in just then.

"Marilla I-"

"Matthew! Out! I said out!"

"What?"

"Matthew you need to go outside, I'm giving Anne a bath!" His eyes got big and he quickly left.

"Sorry about that Anne," Marilla apologised.

"It's okay." Anne was in bliss and she didn't care that Mr Cuthbert came in. He didn't see her or anything, Marilla had quickly shielded her from his gaze.

Marilla smiled when she heard Anne sigh in content. Then she rinsed the child's hair.

 _That wasn't so bad. In fact I kind of enjoyed seeing her relax. Why was I so scared before?_ Marilla chided herself

"Thank you Miss Cuthbert for everything." Anne whispered gratefully. She hadn't really known what it was like to have a full belly and after being on the streets for so long and she was glad to be clean.

"You're very welcome Anne. It must feel nice to be free of all that dirt."

"It is."

"Well then, your room is the East gable. Why don't you go on up and get dressed? I trust you have a second dress?" Marilla asked her briskly.

"Yes, although it's too small for me like the greenish-yellow one."

"While you're changing I'm going to go and call Matthew in. I'll start making your new dresses tonight. It wont take me long."

 _I hope I'll stay here permanently. The siblings seem nice. Miss Cuthbert seems very reserved, but I think she's wonderful. I still can't believe this is real! Home. What a beautiful word._


	8. Stress

Six months had gone by and Anne excelled in school and had made some friends. At night the Cuthberts would sit by the fire and talk about their days, then Anne would go to bed and Marilla would follow shortly to tuck her in. Matthew was the last to retire, blowing out the candles on his way.

This was their routine, not too exciting but they were all content. Green Gables was warm and cosy, Anne had her lifelong wish of a family, and the Cuthberts were, according to Rachel Lynde, "less hermit-like."

But life will throw challenges at you sooner or later and for this little family it happened around Anne's first winter with them. The crop was lost and Matthew had to mortgage the farm. He had spent the loan and they didn't have enough to pay it back. On top of that, his heart was not doing very well.

* * *

"Matthew! Oh dear god!" Marilla quickly knelt down over her brother who had just collapsed after an argument they had. Shortly the doctor was summoned and he announced that Matthew should be on complete bed rest for awhile.

It was with a heavy heart that Marilla made the decision to sell one of the horses, and collected all of the family heirlooms and possessions and packed them all up.

"It is not wise for me to leave at this time. Jerry will go with you for your protection."

"What? Marilla, I can do it on my own. Please don't have Jerry come with me," Anne begged, Jerry was annoying and loud, she loathed a sleigh ride with him all the way to town.

"It is for you safety, Anne, and that's final."

Reluctantly Anne submitted and the next day they were off.

* * *

True to his word Mr. Hammond never went home after his failed search to find the girl. He went to Charlottetown and got a job at the public house, delivering supplies.

He lost all hope of finding the girl, but he didn't complain. He started to miss his wife, most of the women in town seemed scared of him..."hmm I wonder why..." He thought

* * *

"You shouldn't have let her go," Matthew fretted, tossing and turning in his bed.

"Shh, rest now. Anne and Jerry will be safe together," Marilla tried to reassure him and herself.

Matthew was right, Anne shouldn't have gone...

* * *

"Ze horse es sold," Jerry announced as Anne waited for him.

Anne sighed," I'll miss Burty."

As they walked down the street a figure was drinking in an alleyway. Could it be? It was. It was the orphan girl.

* * *

They were walking past the alleyway talking about the Cuthberts when the man grabbed Anne tightly, covering her mouth with his free hand. She screamed with all of her might and kicked at him. Anything that she could do she did, she spat in his hand but he covered her mouth tighter making her whimper in pain.

Jerry was only able to make out "Hammond," from Anne's mumbling.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Mr Hammond grunted at Anne. Filled with fear she silenced herself at once but kept fighting.

"Let her go!" Jerry screamed, but before he could alert others Mr Hammond pulled a gun out.

"If you make a sound, the redhead will die," he said pointing the gun at Anne's head.

Jerry instantly stopped and then he tried to fight him, quick as a flash Mr Hammond hit him in the head with the gun, knocking Jerry out upon impact.

He then boxed Anne's ears when she shrieked.

"Now, I'm going to take you home, you rat. But first you need to settle down. If you do anything, I will shoot you." Anne felt his hot breath on her ear and shivered.

He grabbed her hand roughly and stepped out onto the walkway, leaving Jerry to wake up on his own. Anne was scared but she knew that he would never kill her if she did as she was told.

 _I just need to stay alive until Jerry alerts Marilla_.

Desperate to find a way of escaping she looked around closely. One time she tried to yank her wrist out of his massive hand but he dug his fingernails into her sensitive skin making tears come into her eyes.

"Oh is she alright?" A woman bent down when she saw Anne's tears.

"Yeah she's fine. I wouldn't get her a wooden dog that she wanted at the store," he said gruffly, trying to push past the woman.

"Ah yes, it can be hard to make ends meet. And the children can be so selfish," the woman said nodding her head sympathetically and sauntering past them.

The whole time Anne wanted to shout but Mr Hammonds gun was on his hip and she did not want to die yet.

"You are going to write a letter to that Marilla and Matthew you were talkin' about earlier, and tell them that you are going to stay longer in Charlottetown."

He pulled her into the post office and got a pen and paper.

"Here, if you try anything, I will beat you up past human recognition," he whispered in her ear, lest the clerk hear.

Miserably Anne wrote,

 _Dear Marilla and Matthew, I've arrived at Miss Barry's house. She has asked Jerry and I to stay longer to keep her company. Say hello to all of the animals for me. I miss you already and I cannot wait to see you again._

 _Your Loving Daughter,_

 _Anne_

He grabbed it out of her hands and read it over.

"Ah so that's what you were doing here visiting someone."

He sent it off to Green Gables to a worrying Marilla who wondered why Anne wasn't home yet.

* * *

Mr Hammond was low on money but he spent what he had on train tickets to back home. He did not let go of Anne's hand until they reached his home.

* * *

Jerry woke up, his head pounding, suddenly he realised that he was in a house. A kind looking young woman was tending to the fire.

He sat up quickly but the woman gently pushed him back down.

"Glad to see you're awake. The doctor was by and said that you had a concussion. He told me absolute bed rest for awhile. My husband will be home soon and then we will talk. For now, rest."

He didn't want to but he fell asleep in the comfortable bed...

* * *

After a week, Marilla began to worry, she realised that it wasn't like Anne to just leave

her struggling family. She wrote to Josephine asking how Anne and Jerry were faring.

A day or so later she received Josephine's reply and read it aloud to Matthew.

 _Dear Miss Cuthbert, I am not exactly sure what you mean. Your Anne and farmhand were never at my house. I sincerely hope you sort this all out._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Josephine Barry_

Marilla finished reading it with a catch in her throat. Now she and Matthew looked at each other and cried. Where was their little girl and Jerry?

* * *

They were in a situation, Marilla could go and try to find Anne, but at the same time she felt like she needed a man in case...well she didn't want to think about that. Hopefully the children had just gotten lost, not kidnapped, oops she thought the word.

She paced the hallways back and forth trying to come up with a plan. This news did not help Matthew's heart and she did not want to stress him out anymore than he was.

* * *

Jerry was nurtured back to health by Mr and Mrs Highman. They were walking down the street and saw him in the alleyway shortly after the tussle. When they tried to wake him up he just said, "Cuthbert," and fell asleep again.

Mr Highman gently picked him up and the sleigh tied to the hitching post just few feet down the street was there. He went to it and saw that it said Cuthbert in small letters on the horses harness.

"The boy said Cuthbert. This must be his." The Highmans each drove the two sleighs, theirs, and Jerrys, back to their house where they nursed Jerry and fed and watered Belle.

Once he was well enough, just over a week he thanked the profusely but rushed off with the sleigh, needing to talk to the Cuthberts as soon as possible.

* * *

A/N: I feel like someone would have heard them in the alleyway but no one heard Jerry in the show...who knows


	9. Where is Anne?

Jerry ran into Green Gables and into Matthew's bedroom, walking in on a heartbreaking sight: Marilla and Matthew clinging to each other, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Mr. Cuthbert! Miss Cuthbert!"

"Jerry? Oh dear God, you're safe!" Matthew let go of his sister and gave him a hug while Marilla patted the boy on the back.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him," Jerry sobbed. Marilla felt her heart drop and she fought to stay upright.

"Stop who?"

Jerry wiped his nose on a handkerchief Marilla handed him.

"The man who took Anne, Mr. Cuthbert."

"A man took her?" Marilla prodded him to elaborate with a catch in her throat.

Jerry sat down on the bed, and told his tale from beginning to end.

"...And that's how I got back here. I put the sleigh and horse in ze barn."

The siblings had let him talk with interruption but now that he was done Marilla's mind reeled with questions.

"Jerry, you said Anne knew this-this man?"

"Oui, she called him by a Mr. Hammond."

Matthew remembered Anne said something along the lines of, "Mr. Hammond was certainly vexed all the time."*

Now he realised that he knew practically nothing about Anne's past, only that she was orphaned at three months. It was the only thing her talkative mouth never mentioned.

He came back to the present and Marilla was talking.

"Go on home now, Jerry. You deserve it."

"Merci, Miss Cuthbert." And with the tip of his hat he left. He knew that he wouldn't have to explain his absence to his family. They were used to him being gone for weeks at a time; often he stayed at the Cuthberts and helped them.

"I suppose the orphanage may have some records," Marilla said, unsure, "Matthew, this is so beyond our control. That monster could be hurting Anne! He could be starving her! Or-" here she put a hand to her mouth and then continued, letting the tears flow, " he could've taken her..."Marilla trailed off, refusing to say it.

"Now, Marilla, you mustn't think like that. Worry never helped anyone," Matthew's tone was firm.

He reached out and grasped her hand and looked her in her watery eyes. She nodded, "I suppose so. How do you feel?"

"Physically, better. But now my heart hurts from a different pain." Matthew sighed and rolled over in his bed. He tried to fall asleep, tossing and turning all night.

* * *

Marilla knew that her brother needed some alone time and she went upstairs to her room. She kneeled by her bedside like she once did as a child.

 _"Dear Lord," she prayed, "please, protect my little girl, help her to stay strong and brave. Let her to not be harmed and if she is then let it not be extensive. You wouldn't bring her into our lives just to then pull her away abruptly. I didn't know how much I needed her until I...until I lost her. You have fulfilled my wish to be a mother, how could you take it away right when everything had settled? Please, let us find her swiftly. I ask all of this In Jesus' Name, Amen."_

She got up and climbed into bed, but she couldn't get comfortable; tiptoeing she walked into Anne's room and looked in the closet. Anne had left her brown dress there.

Marilla took it out and ran her fingers over the fabric she had so delicately stitched. Regrets poured in her mind: _I never told Anne that I loved her. I should've made the dresses with the frills and the puffed sleeves she had wanted so bad._

She brought the dress to her nose, inhaling. It had Anne's scent on it still, a mix of the outdoors and pine. Marilla held the dress to her nightgown-clad chest as she climbed into Anne's bed and let her tears flow freely on the pillowcase, that also smelled like Anne.

It was a long time before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Marilla was in town and she told Anne to wait outside of the store while she ran in quickly_

 _Walking back out she saw a man pick Anne up and run down the street. No one seemed to notice him except for her._

 _Anne was screaming to be rescued from her captor._

 _"Marilla! Marilla! Please, let me go! Put me down! Marilllllaaaaaa!" She kicked and fought at him but his grip was tight. The girl screamed and sobbed until her voice was hoarse, the tears soaking the man's shoulder._

 _She tried to run after Anne but an invisible force held her back. She would run but get nowhere._

 _"Anne! Annnnee!"_

 _She saw the man take a turn and that was it. Anne was gone forever. Marilla fell on her knees, sobbing and pitched forward, blacking out._

* * *

"Wha?" Marilla woke up with a start, oh good, it was all a dream, she thought. For a second everything seemed normal, and then she realised where she was sleeping, what she had pressed up against her chest, and while most of the dream was fake the cause of it was very, very real.

Marilla decided that sleep wasn't a welcome guest so she slipped out of Anne's bed and tiptoed downstairs.

She had been working on a new coat for Anne and it was still there on the table, looking at her with a devilish glint. It was taunting her, saying, "I will never be worn." "The girl is dead." "That man took her purity," among other morbid things.

Entranced by its words she stood there staring at the unfinished coat and believing what it was telling her. Outside an owl hooted and it snapped her out of the trance she was in.

With a decisive breath she grabbed the unfinished fabric and tossed it in the coat closet.

"Anne is not dead," Marilla told herself out loud, " Anne. Is. Not. Dead."

She dropped into a kitchen chair and took out her knitting. Trying to knit with shaking hands was a challenge but she managed. Her nightgown collar was constraining her throat a little because of her heavy sobs so she unbuttoned it a little. Long, anguishing sobs came out of her chest; her heart shattered to pieces. Slowly her crying stopped and her eyelids felt heavy, soon she was asleep in the chair to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Matthew woke up before the rooster crowed and he felt some strength returning to his body. Although it was more likely his determination to rescue Anne that gave him strength. How could he rest while she was imprisoned somewhere?

He made his way out and upon reaching the kitchen saw his sister, sitting at the table sound asleep, nightgown unbuttoned, knitting long forgotten on the floor. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down, wanting the companionship of another human.

"Matthew? Wha-what are you doing out of bed?" Marilla woke with a start when the rooster crowed.

"Don't fret, I feel much better. Seems that you fell asleep in the night, Marilla, too distraught to think I suppose."

Marilla was suddenly aware that her chest was exposed in front of her brother. What happened while she slept? Had he...? That thought was promptly shoved out of her mind. Her dear brother would never do anything like that, especially now.

Then she remembered the night's events and her dream.

"What do you think she's doing right now?" Matthew asked, staring down at the table.

"I-I don't know." Unspeakable things flashed through Marilla's mind and she did her best to forget them.

"She's spoken about a Mr. Hammond to me before. Told me that he was a right angry fella."

A thought came to Marilla right then. "The orphanage would have records. They would have her history!"

She was thinking in her mind, "I can't leave him and I need him with me in case I run into Anne's captor. What to do..." Finally, Marilla voiced a heartbreaking decision.

"Matthew, I-i can't go to the orphanage alone, what if I run into Mr. Hammond? I need you with me-" here she stopped and gathered her thoughts, "we need to wait until you're stronger to go."

Matthew protested, "but we could be too late! What if he's already killed her!"

Marilla had nothing to say and held her head in despair. There was no way that she could go on this quest without him. But what if she was too late?

After getting Matthew tucked into bed and waiting until he fell asleep, Marilla walked down to Rachel's, needing some clarity.

* * *

"Damn him to hell," Rachel said after Marilla tearfully told her tale.

"What is this man's relation to Anne?"

"Em, I think she was in his familys' custody. She refuses to talk about her time before coming here." Marilla sipped her tea with shaking hands.

"How is Matthew doing?"

Marilla shook her head, "not too well."

Rachel reached over the table and patted Marilla's hand comfortingly.

"Anne is a brave girl and I have no doubt that she can hold her own."

"I can't bear to think of her struggling to escape his grasp. I keep thinking of her face when she was forced to write that letter." Marilla took another cookie as fortification.

"Why don't you and I go to the Charlottetown Asylum together?" Rachel suggested.

"Well I-"

"It's settled then, we will go, right now."

"Rachel, I can't leave Matthew," Marilla shook her head.

"What about your hired boy?"

"I don't know...he insisted he work today but I can't ask him to take care of Matthew...but Anne," Marilla said, now completely at a loss of what to do.

"Right then, you go home and ask Jerry to look after Matthew. I'll have Thomas drive us to the train station."

Before she knew it Marilla was on the train.

* * *

" _Ah, I remember Thomas and I had a sleeper compartment on our honeymoon, not that there was much sleeping_."*

Marilla tried not to think of her friend doing that. Not that she knew what it was exactly like but she didn't want to know.

They walked arm and arm until they reached the asylum with its looming gates.

"Well I guess we should go in," Marilla said, trying to sound braver than she was.

"Right, you first."


	10. The Search

Marilla gulped as she entered the smelly orphanage. Nothing had changed from her first visit; it still smelled of feces and unwashed bodies. Rachel was trying not to show how disgusted she was and grasped Marilla's arm.

They silently walked to the matron's office, where a different person sat from when Marilla was there last.

She was sickeningly sweet as she acknowledged them in her high-pitched, young voice.

"How can I help you two dears on this fine afternoon?" She smiled a wide toothy grin at them.

Marilla looked at Rachel and then approached the desk.

"W-well, you see," she stammered out, "My brother and I adopted a little girl here a few months ago and I would like to see her file.

"Sure darling, what's her name?" The woman opened a filing cabinet and leafed through it.

"Anne Shirley C-I mean, Anne Shirley."

"Hmm, Ahah here it is! There you go. You may read it elsewhere but make sure you bring it back here."

"Thank you," Rachel quickly said, as Marilla had already sped out, shutting the door behind her.

"Marilla! Wait up!"

"Wha-oh, sorry Rachel. I want to look at this outside. The odor in here is giving me a headache. I don't know how children live here."

"Do you think that the matron was a bit...I don't know, overly happy?"

"Yes, it's rather odd." Marilla said as she sat down on a bench outside of the building."

Rachel looked over her shoulder as she read aloud.

 _"Anne Shirley, born to Walter and Bertha Shirley 5th of March 1865. Orphaned at three months when parents died of scarlet fever. Brought to the Hopetown Asylum after current guardian moved to the States. Has been in other institutions..."_ Marilla trailed off and skimmed over the rest.

It wasn't until the end that she got some useful information.

"Ahah! There it is! The Hammond's Address."

"They live up in Nova Scotia, that's too far! What now, Marilla?"

She said nothing for a second and then set her jaw.

"Matthew and I are going to get her back. I don't care if she is in Europe I will get her back."

"But Matthew's health-"

Marilla cut her off, "his health is going to just get worse and worse the more he worries about Anne. We can't leave for a few days' time due to travel arrangements but we will get there."

"I'm sure I can rally some of the good folks in the community to go with you, myself included."

"No, Rachel, I won't put yours or anyone's else's life at risk. I do have a favour to ask you though."

"Name anything."

"Can you watch Green Gables while I'm away?"

"Marilla, think rationally here, you need people with you. If not for physical support than at least emotional!"

"What I need is to get Anne back. Besides, most of Avonlea isn't keen to the idea of her anyway. I doubt many would want to come and help."

Rachel looked surprised at this.

"I've heard all the comments, Rachel, as I'm sure you have. And after Anne set Diana drunk, well, that made her reputation even worse. Only God knows if Mrs. Barry will be able to look at her again," here Marilla rubbed he head and sighed.

Defeated she stood up and walked back inside the rancid building.

"Keep the file, you dears, we don't need them now that the child has a home," the girl waved Marillas outstretched hand with the file away, giggling the whole time.

Rachel couldn't contain it anymore, "why are you so cheerful in this dismal place?"

Another annoying giggle, "oh, I think it is just wonderful what we are doing here. Protecting children from the outside world and keeping them with their kind. That's the way it should be, isn't it?" The woman smiled at them.

"I-I don't know."

Marilla and Rachel practically ran out the door. They didn't want to get stuck there and have to talk to that sick woman. How could anyone find joy in that?

On the ride home Marilla fell silent but Rachel saw her blue eyes flashing back and forth. The bumpiness of the train soon made Rachel feel sleepy...

* * *

"Rachel! Wake up! We're home!"

Groggily Rachel woke up to Marilla shaking her.

The two of them got out where Thomas Lynde was waiting for them.

He approached Marilla and genuinely looked sorry.

"Rachel told me everything. I am deeply sorry for you loss. I've never met anyone like that Anne-"

"Thomas!" Rachel snapped at him.

Marilla silently hopped up into the back of the buggy but Rachel saw a quick flash of anger mixed with fear and sadness on her friend's face.

They dropped her off at Green Gables and with a quick hug from Rachel left for Lynde's Hollow.

* * *

Poor Marilla felt older than she had in years. She could've sworn she saw more grey hairs than ever before and her bones ached. A bath was due, she decided; maybe the warm water would help clear her thoughts and relive the pain in her body.

"Marilla! Are you home?" Matthew called when he heard the front door shut.

She walked into his room and practically collapsed on his bed.

"Did you find anything?" He asked eagerly.

Marilla stared at the wall, "Yes, there was an address. It'll take a few days for me to settle things here before we can go."

"In a few days we will go and get our girl-"

"What if she's dead?!" Marilla interrupted him and looked into his eyes for the first time since she got home.

"She's not, I can feel it. Don't you?"

"Yes," admitted his sister, "I don't feel like she's dead either but I'm wondering if I'm just hopeful. When Rachel and I got back Thomas offered his condolences to me. He was about to say more when Rachel stopped him. I don't know, I guess I never expected the possibility of us not getting her back. To hear it from someone else's mouth made it all so...so..real."

"I understand. We will get her back and if we don't, then, we will get through it, together."

"I will start making the arrangements tomorrow. Right now im going to bathe and get clean. I feel so dirty after being in that orphanage, how any child lives in that place is beyond me."


	11. In the Hotel

"Thank you, Rachel, for offering to watch Green Gables. If it wasn't for you then Matthew and I would not be able to go to Nova Scotia."

Rachel clicked her tongue and leaned over the table patting Marilla's shoulder, "I just hope you find the girl in time."

"Me too."

* * *

They took their seats on the train and settled in until they reached the ferry, which took them to the mainland; by this time it was in the late afternoon.

"We have a day's carriage ride to the town where the Hammonds live, I guess we should wait till tomorrow," Marilla said dejectedly.

Matthew said nothing and grabbed the three bags, one for each of them.

* * *

 _Before they left Marilla had been unsure of whether she should pack a bag for Anne and deciding that the odds of her being okay were slim, unlocked the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and some cloths. When she came downstairs she saw Matthew in front of the cabinet in the parlor._

 _"What are you doing, Matthew?"_

 _He took the key from one of the drawers and unlocked where their father's pistol was. He took it out and put the gun in its holster, "just in case," he mumbled, grabbing a spare box of ammunition and putting it and the gun in his bag._

 _"Oh, Matthew, do you think it will come down to that?" Marilla questioned, even though she had thought the same thing._

 _"I pray not," he answered gruffly, not looking at her_.

* * *

Back in the present, Matthew insisted that they go now.

"Anne needs us! We must go!"

"Matthew, you are still weak! Tomorrow you will need all of your strength. It's too late now, we won't get there until the wee smalls. Lets just find a place to stay for the night and you can rest."

Matthew slowly nodded his head and together they walked through the town. When they got to their hotel Marilla walked to the front desk.

"Hello ma'am, how long will you be staying here?" She asked pleasantly.

"Just for one night."

"Alright, and your name Mrs...?"

"Oh, no, it's _miss_ Cuthbert, this is my brother," Marilla explained, her cheeks turning pink.

"I was going to say, if I may be frank, that your husband looks quite similar to you! Well that clears that up!" She said, laughing and handing them the room key.

They walked in and saw that there was one bed.

"I can sleep on the floor, Marilla. You take the bed."

"No, no Matthew, you need your rest, your heart is still fragile. You take the bed, no more about it."

"Alright Marilla."

* * *

Marilla went to her bag, "Here, I brought some apples that we can eat for supper."

When night time came, Marilla went behind the folding screen and put her nightgown on and Matthew put his night shirt on in turn.

"Goodnight, Marilla."

"Goodnight, Matthew."

Shortly after Matthew heard a sniffling from the floor.

"Marilla?"

Nothing but sniffling.

"Hey, come up here."

Still nothing.

"Marilla! Come on!"

She slowly got up off of the floor and climbed in the bed next to Matthew.

"What if we're too late?" She cried.

"Lets just cross that bridge if we get there," Matthew said, hugging her. He gently rubbed her back and then when she seemed to have calmed down he rolled over and the two fell asleep.

Marilla lay awake for a long long time, her head was spinning again and sharing a bed with her brother felt wrong. When she did fall asleep another disturbing dream occupied her thoughts.

" _I know, I know, you're hungry." Marilla undid her nightgown and guided the baby's head towards her nipple. Anne latched on and suckled, her tiny hand resting on the other breast. Marilla looked down with love at her newborn baby and kissed the red peach fuzz on the top of her head, she sighed as she listened to the suckling, cherishing this moment. The baby soon fell asleep in her arms, her nipple still in the baby's mouth and the last gulp of milk spilling down her chin. After wiping it off Marilla stood up and laid the child down in her crib. A few hours later she woke up feeling that something didn't feel right. She looked over into the baby's crib at the end of her bed and she tried to wake Anne up. Nothing happened, "Anne! Anne! Wake up!" Picking up the baby, she felt like a dead weight in her arms. The baby was cold and upon turning on the lamp, she was also pale with a blueish hue. The baby was very much dead. "Anne! Anne! Ann-"_

"Marilla! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Matthew shook his sister up.

"Wha-"

"You were dreaming. Something about Anne dying? I couldn't exactly make out what you were saying."

"Oh," Marilla stayed on her side and wouldn't look at him. Her eyes adjusted as Matthew lighted the lamp.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"At least tell me what happened."

She sighed, "Anne was a newborn and she died unexpectedly in a crib that was in my room." Marilla figured that her shy, quiet brother would not want to hear about female matters such as nursing.

"Have you had these dreams before?"

"Yes, ever since she-sh-" here Marilla had to stop talking because she was getting choked up.

"Me too. I dream that a man takes her and she calls for me and I can't get to her in time, or she slips from my grasp and falls into our well."

He reached out and placed a firm hand on his sister's shoulder, "she is a fighter, and she's smart as the dickens. Have faith that tomorrow we will see her again."

Marilla nodded and rolled over again.

"Goodnight Matthew."

He blew out the lamp, "goodnight, Rilla."


	12. Cabbage Town

Before sunup the Cuthberts were rushing out the door with Matthew quickly strapping his father's pistol to his waist.

"May we extend our stay?" Marilla asked the receptionist, drumming her fingers on the counter nervously.

"Yes, you may. For how long?" The young woman dipped her pen in ink and waited for Marilla's response.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

They caught a carriage and let it take them to the Hammonds town. It was hours long and the driver tried to make some small talk by asking them about themselves but the siblings seemed nervous and he didn't want to annoy them so he stopped shortly after.

Marilla fell asleep, the gentle bumping of the carriage relaxing to her. Matthew was looking around him mildly fascinated at the new place they were in.

The carriage stopped in a rundown town and Matthew observed the people there. Most of them were dirty and looked...unloved.

"Here we are—um a word of advice, this place is full of grifters and drunkards, so keep ya wits about you. Sir, keep watch over ya sister and keep a hand on her, lest someone grab her," to Marilla he added, "stay close to ya brother. The men here are looking for women," and with that he clicked his tongue and the two black Hackneys trotted on.

"Marilla?"

"Yes?"

"Did Anne ever mention where the Hammonds live?"

"Uh not that I remember, lets ask someone."

A young woman was standing with her back turned to them by the public house. Knowing to not go near the men they betted that she was a safe option.

"Hello ma'am, I-um-I was wondering if you knew where the Hammonds live?" Marilla said, trying to swallow her shock to see that this woman was a prostitute and her very low dress showed more cleavage than she would've liked to see. Matthew had never seen past a woman's throat before and his face reddened as he stared at his boots.

"Oh, the Hammonds don't have an exact address, but if you keep looking you'll eventually find them in the woods. When you see Mr. Hammond tell him that I miss him"

"Oh-um-yes I will and thank you for your help," and with that Marilla turned on her heel, took Matthew's offered arm and they walked away.

* * *

When they eventually got to the woods they kept themselves on higher alert, looking for their girl or a lead to where she was.

It felt like hours when they heard a twig snap and running water.

Marilla grabbed Matthew's arm in fear but when they followed the sound together they were not expecting to see what they saw.

"Anne?!" Marilla screamed out, the tears threatening to spill.

The girl peeked out from behind the trees, her red hair looking like fire in the sunlight. Matthew and Marilla began to run to her and when they caught up to her the both of them hugged her tight. For a split second Marilla felt an unspeakable happiness, until Anne fought them and broke free tripping over a rock.

"Oof! Ugh," she groaned as she stood up again, dusting herself off, "you guys can't be here!" She reminded Matthew of a wild horse that had just had a fright.

Marilla and Matthew's smiles disappeared. With the child standing there Marilla noticed that she looked horrible. Her grey dress that she had made for her was covered in various stains, her hair was matted and she wasn't wearing stockings.

Matthew took a step forward, "what's wrong, Anne?"

"You just can't be here!" She yelled at him, and struggling to carry the buckets of water from the edge on the spring she ran as fast as she could without spilling.

Marilla felt the pieces of her already broken heart shatter into dust as she ran after her girl in the woods.

"Anne! Please, wait!"

She caught up to the girl and cut her off. Anne stopped in her tracks, the water sloshing out of the buckets.

Anne saw the water spill out with dismay, "Now I'm going to get in trouble! I'm so sorry that you came all this way, but I can't be seen with you."

Matthew caught up and stood next to Marilla just then, "why can't you be seen with us, Anne?"

"Because Mr. Hammond will kill both of you! He is so angry at me an-and I never told you guys that I ran away from here!"

"Anne, you know that I know that," Matthew said gently.

She glanced at Marilla and then down at her worn-out boots. Right then Marilla realized that Anne was looking for her approval. She knelt down to Anne's level and spoke softly,

"I can see why you would want to leave."

Just as Anne was about to take a step closer to Marilla's outstretched hand a shrill angry voice called through the woods.

"Anne! Anne Shirley! You get back here!"

The child's eyes opened wide and she looked like a cat that was about to get a bath. With a glance of dismay at the not-so-full water buckets she dashed off through the trees towards the sound of the voice as Marilla and Matthew chased after her.


	13. In the Belly of the Beast

**A/N: just a warning that this chapter has some heavy petting in it and violence.**

* * *

Marilla and Matthew ran after Anne and eventually they saw a run-down house in the distance and red pigtails flashing in the sunlight. Anne got to the house first and Marilla and Matthew heard an angry voice shouting at the girl.

They ran up to try and protect their girl but Mrs. Hammond saw them and called for her husband.

"Nathan! There are people here!"

"Whaddya d'you mean?!" He staggered out of the shack.

Mrs. Hammond grabbed Anne's arm in case the girl tried to dash off and dumped the baby she was holding in Anne's arms. Matthew locked eyes with the girl and saw that she looked scared but not for herself. She was scared for them.

"Bitch," Nathan whipped around towards Anne after seeing the Cuthberts, "you know these folks?"

"No," Anne lied, she hoped that he'd leave them alone.

"I don't belive you," he strode over and took the baby from her arms, setting him on the ground and he whispered to his wife. She went into the house while Nathan took the gun he had on his waist out of the holster.

"Now," he grabbed Anne's arm making her wince in pain, " you guys are not going to move a muscle or someone's gonna git hurt."

The Cuthberts looked at each other wondering what to do.

Jenny came back and in her hands was a long piece of rope. She handed it to her husband and he tied Anne's hands together and then secured the rope around a nearby tree.

"So, you really don't know these folks huh?" He stared into her eyes. Anne just glared at him fiercely. His son began to cry on the ground that second so he told his wife to go inside with the baby and the other children.

"Very well, if you don't know these people then this shouldn't bother you at all."

He strode forward pointing the gun at the Cuthberts all the while. Matthew shielded his sister.

"Let her go!" Marilla screamed out.

"We don't want any trouble now. Just give us the girl and we'll go," Matthew tried to keep his voice steady. He glanced at Anne and saw her face, she was shaking her head and staring at the ground.

Without warning Nathan whacked Matthew on the temple. Marilla screamed out, "Matthew!" as her brother collapsed on the ground. Nathan whipped his head around to see Anne's face but surprisingly she was staring straight ahead, emotionless.

"I know that you know these people, bitch," he growled. What he didn't see was that Anne's mouth started to bleed, she had bit her tongue to keep herself from crying out to Matthew.

To Anne's horror Mr. Hammond began to advance on Marilla. Marilla felt sick as she felt his hand grab her wrist keeping her from going anywhere; however she wasn't going to let him see her fear, she stared straight into his eyes the kind blue eyes now full of rage.

She flinched as his hand snaked up against her high-cheekbone and then his thumb going down her neck. She twisted and turned and tried to kick him but he had her in a firm grip and dodged her blows. Anne held back tears as she tried to pretend that Marilla's torture meant nothing to her.

Nathan glanced over his shoulder, "so you're still defiant. Maybe we need to kick this up a notch." He grinned showing every one of his dirty teeth to a inwardly frightened Marilla.

He slipped his hand down to Marilla's breasts, while she writhed around and a sob came up in her throat. Slowly, he cupped his hands around them and started to stroke and massage them through the cloth. Marilla had never been touched by a man like this and she felt ashamed and dirty. When he squeezed them a little Marilla let out a cry. He pressed into Marilla and she felt something hard brush up against her thigh. Her mouth went dry as she realised what it was. He went in for a kiss but Anne intervened.

"That's enough! Let her go!" Anne shouted at him and then she bit her lip and dropped her head in defeat.

He let go of Marilla and spun around in triumph, "so you did lie to me! For a second there I thought I might have to start humping her. I kinda wish I had," he said, glancing down.

Anne has no idea what that meant but by the look of Marilla's face she was glad that she intervened. He strode over to her and grabbed her face with his rough hand while pressing his face up close to hers.

"Tell me, how do you know them? And if you lie to me again I will hurt that woman."

Anne faltered, and then slowly and quietly replied, "They are my parents."

"Wha? Speak up, girl!"

"They are my parents!" She screamed in his face.

His drunken mind thought that she meant they were her biological parents.

"They look nothin like ya. Well in any case, you lied to me!"

He untied her from the tree and proceeded to spank her bottom with his belt. Marilla tried to intervene but he shoved her off.

She went to the unconscious Matthew, "please, brother, wake up!" She gently smacked his face but nothing happened. His chest was rising and falling though so she knew that he was alive.

Anne didn't make a sound but looked angry enough to kill. When Nathan was finished he threw the girl to the ground. Marilla ran to Anne and tried to protect her with her body.

"Leave her alone! She's just a child! Please, Sir, let us take the girl. You have enough children to care for as it is," Marilla tried to bargain with him.

Matthew came to then but stayed on the ground. He was waiting for the perfect moment when Nathan wouldn't be facing him.

"You want your daughter back? You can't have her. She is mine, we raised her." He turned around to get Anne's rope and Matthew took his chance.

 **"Bang!"**

Right before Marilla's scared eyes and Anne's glazed over ones Nathan Hammond dropped to the ground. He wasn't dead though, the bullet just hit the back of his leg.

The pain that shot up his leg made him speak almost involuntary.

"Through gritted teeth he panted, "take the bitch and git the hell out. She's more trouble than she's worth. I don't want to see her ugly face ever again."

Anne and Marilla scrambled over to Matthew who sat up reassuring them that he was fine.

Jennifer Hammond came running out just then, followed by a flock of children all exclaiming, "Papa!" And "what happened?!"

"Nathan?! Oh my god!" She turned towards Anne and the Cuthberts.

"Did you do this?!" Anne moved back away from her but just glared at her, while Marilla put her arm around Anne protectively.

"Jus' let em go, Jenny. And you!" He pointed to the oldest looking Hammond child, "go git the doc in town."

The three Cuthberts quickly left then. lest the Hammonds change their minds, and hurried through the woods. Marilla never let go of Anne's hand in case this was a dream. Even when they caught a carriage back to the hotel she stayed right next to Anne and held her hand.

* * *

They burst through their hotel door and collapsed around the room. Now the sun had set and everything went still.

Anne was amazed at the days events. That morning she had gotten a burn on her wrist from when she was daydreaming and touched it to the hot kettle and now she was back with her family in a cramped room.

Once they had all taken a moment to. take it all in the day's events came back to them all, Matthew's head was splitting and all the action that had taken place was not good for his heart so Marilla persuaded him into the bed after he hugged Anne for a long time and then said some words of gratitude to God.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Marilla and Anne were quietly talking on the floor using a couple of blankets for comfort.

Now that Anne was back Marilla wasn't sure how to act. How could you express a month of worry and fear that you had been holding in?

Instead she asked, "is your...bottom...sore?"

Anne looked kind of ashamed and she looked at the floor. Marilla's eyes found Anne's and she understood the child without needing any words.

"Here, lets get you sorted out," Marilla said, as she dipped a cloth in the washbasin filled with cool water.

She guided Anne onto her belly and then lifted the girl's dress up above her back.

"Anne, if you get embarrassed you can just tell me and I will stop, alright?" With a nod of approval from the child Marilla pulled down her undergarments to expose her bottom. Angry red marks stood out from the white skin. Anne was reminded of when she first met Marilla and was embarrassed to undress in front of her; now she didn't even care.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a cool damp cloth against her heard Anne sigh as the cloth cooled down her skin. You could almost hear it sizzling as hot met cold.

"Sleep on your belly tonight so you're comfortable."

"Okay, Marilla."

Marilla blew out the lamp and covered Anne and herself with another blanket.

"Goodnight, Anne."

"Goodnight, Marilla."

* * *

Sometime later Anne awoke in a cold sweat. At the Hammonds they kept her tied to a tree, secured with a padlock at night so she couldn't escape again, it was hard to shake that feeling. She felt Marilla's warm body and after making sure that the woman was asleep she pressed her face into the woman's chest. The heartbeat and warmth made her feel safe; Marilla woke up but pretended to stay sleeping lest she scare Anne off.

After Anne fell asleep Marilla kissed her forehead.

"Poor little soul."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, that was a rough one! I wasn't sure how far to go with Marilla's torture, but I hope I didn't drag it out or make it seem not important. There will be a couple of chapters of Marilla remembering that.**


	14. Guilt

In the morning Anne woke up feeling guilty. Mr Hammond had done something to Marilla that Anne could have stopped. Yes, she was trying to protect the Cuthberts' identities but the fact was that she didn't know what was going to happen if Mr Hammond knew.

Anne quietly slipped out from under the blankets and tried not to wake up Marilla. She had to make it up to Marilla, and Matthew for everything. Quietly she put a hand to the doorknob, hesitantly turning the handle and only having second thoughts when Marilla let out a moan in her sleep. She ran out of the hotel and slowed her pace down when she got to the street.

The town was familiar to her, Mr Hammond gambled in the public house often and dragged her along to fetch things for him. She looked around until she saw a cart selling chestnuts. This was a fairly new thing that had come to Canada. It was more prominent in New York City,* so she had heard.

Taking off her shoe revealed where she kept her money from when she worked at the grocer, that was the day she met Matthew, and oh, what a blessed day that was! Anne smiled in remembrance and then quickly frowned realizing that is she never met him then he and Marilla wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Hello, young lady, how many?" The vendor asked when Anne approached his cart.

"Can I have one small bag?" Anne asked setting a penny in the jar.

"Yes, Miss" he handed her the brown paper bag filled with the chestnuts and waved goodbye to her.

She ran as fast as she could back to the hotel and up the stairs to the Cuthberts' room.

Quietly she opened the door in case they were asleep.

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert!" Marilla grabbed Anne's shoulders and shook her as she yelled.

"Where did you go?! Do you know what sort of people are in these parts! I thought the Hammonds abducted you again! This was not what I expected to wake up to!"

Marilla's fear was coming out in anger and now Anne felt extra guilty and tears came to her eyes. Matthew saw this and tried to pacify his sister.

"Marilla! Look!" He said with force.

Marilla stepped back and saw Anne's frightened face. She felt bad because she never wanted to give the girl a reason to fear her, especially after what they had all been through.

"Now Anne," she said much more calmly, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, hi," Anne began meekly.

"You scads us half to death and hi is what you have to say?"

"Sorry, um no, I got breakfast for you guys," Anne said lamely, handing the paper bag to Marilla.

"You didn't have to do that Anne."

Inside Marilla was touched by the gesture,

Matthew smiled at Anne, "thank you,"

She sat down on Matthew"s bed and together they began to eat. Matthew and Marilla noticed that Anne didn't join them.

"You must be hungrier than both of us combined, c'mon," Matthew handed Anne a nut. She hesitated, her mouth watered at the sight but instead of reaching for it she just shook her head.

Guilt overtook her, first she didn't stop Mr Hammond from hurting Matthew and Marilla and now in trying to make up for thar she scared them half to death and Marilla was angry at her now.

"I'm not hungry."

Marilla curiosity was overshadowed by hunger but now that her belly was full she asked,

"Where did you get this? And how did you pay for it?" Her face suddenly changing; Anne knew that she was already judging her for something she hadn't done.

"Marilla, I paid for it with my own money. I used to come to this town and that was all that I would eat for a couple days." She turned to Matthew,

"you remember when you saw me at the store?"

He nodded.

"I bought this with the money that I earned that day."

Marilla face relaxed and now she felt bad for misjudging Anne.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much, Anne," she said, taking a step forward to pat Anne's shoulder. Anne thought that she was going to grab them roughly like she had before and stepped back. Marilla realised what she had done and looked heartbroken.

* * *

The train ride home was uneventful, Anne slept against Matthew's shoulder while Marilla sat opposite them, thinking. Her head spinned

with all that had happened the past couple of days. She could still feel Nathan Hammond's touch against her cheeks and her breasts. It felt...dirty, and when she looked around it felt like everyone around her knew about it.

* * *

"Hope sweet home! There's nothing better than coming home! Hello Burty! Hello Pride! Hello Midnight! Oh, dearest Snow Queen, how I've missed you! D..."

Marilla cut in to Anne's speech, "sit down before you fall off the buggy!"

Chastened Ann's sat down, but her smile stayed.

"You're back!" Jerry shouted with glee, running up to open the gate.

"Yes I am!" Anne was too overjoyed to be annoyed at him.

"It's good to see you." He walked off then towards the barn.

Anne entered the house in a rush and turned towards Marilla, smiling with happiness.

Marilla began pumping water and didn't look at Anne for fear that the girl would see her tears of joy.

"Put your laundry and the dirty things you're wearing in my room. I'll bring you your spare dress and underclothes," she said, rather curtly.

Anne's face fell but she did as she was told and went upstairs to the little bedroom at the end of the hall. Stripping down to her bloomers she sat on the bed. It was a lot for a little girl her age. One minute she's tied to a tree and the next in a big farmhouse. She was sure that Matthew wanted her but Marilla she wasn't so sure. Maybe she had wanted her at first but after what happened to her at the Hammonds how could Marilla still want her?

The sound of staccato footsteps interrupted her thoughts.

"Here," Marilla handed her the homemade brown dress and underwear.

"I'll leave you to it. Oh, and if your bottom is still sore then I'll come in and put a cold cloth on it."

"Okay," Anne said quietly.

Marilla turned around and was about to say how much she missed Anne and that she loved her so and didn't blame her for what happened at the Hammonds.

"Um Anne?"

"Yes?"

"I uh-I don't need you for supper. Come down when you're ready. You may have a sleep if you're tired. I dare say that you could use it more than us."

Anne saw her hesitate and then saw the woman button up her mouth as if she wanted to say something else.

She climbed into the bed after changing and drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts being, _I hope that she's not upset with me, but why wouldn't she be?_

* * *

*I live on Long Island, NY so the city is an hour train ride for me. I try to avoid the city for personal preferences, but I can tell you that they still have the roasted chestnut carts. Except now they're way dirtier...yeah I don't recommend eating them if you visit NYC. No wonder NYC is a petri dish for COVID 19 xD.


End file.
